AngelsHuntersVampiresWerewolvesWitchsHumans
by TeamJasperGleek
Summary: Katherine Wants Her True Love Back, But It Involves A Tricky Spell, -Including Sacrifices Of Two Brothers, A Witch, A Vampire, A WereWolfe And A Human In The Middle Of All Of It- But Of Course It Doesn't Go To Plan When The Supernatural Boys Get Involved.


I Own Nothing – All "Supernatural" Related Things Belong To Eric Kripke and Anyone Else Involved With the Show - All "The Vampire Diaries" Related Things Belong To L.J. Smith and Anyone Else Involved With It...

Chapter One

Three Hunters, An Angel, A Bitchy Vampire, A Werewolf & A Witch... – Bad Joke Right...

Sam POV

"How the hell did we get stuck in this... What is this thing again?" Dean asked with a scowl on his face. "Its a lock-bubble (I don't think its a real thing – but maybe it is) and how we got stuck in it, well someone or for better description something put us in here to make sure we wouldn't mess up whatever they're trying to do." Cass explained to Dean, me and Bobby. "Okay well then, get us out of here and we can kick this guy's ass." Dean said. "Well first it's not a guy, it's a girl and second I can't get us out of here it's a very old binding/blocking spell." Cass said, obviously not happy that he couldn't get us out of here.

"Fine, I get this chick has us locked us in here so we don't mess with her plans, but what exactly are her plans, and what is she?" Dean asked Cass. "She's a vampire, but not the type you are all used to, see there are different types of vampires, and she's one where the way to kill her is stake her in the heart, and she can burn in the sun but some of her kind of vampires have special charmed necklaces or rings so that they can walk in the sun." Cass explained to everyone, looking over to Bobby and Bobby just looked away.

But Dean continued on with the questions obviously not seeing the thing with Bobby, "Okay, I buy the fact that there are other vampires, so what we throw holy water on them and wear crosses on our necks?" "No, crosses don't work, and neither does holy water, the only thing that can repel them is a very rare herb called vervain." Cass explained. "Well good to know, so..." Dean started again but before he could finish I cut him off, "What's her name, the vampire that's doing this?" "Her names..." Before Cass could finish Bobby cut in, "Katherine, her names Katherine."

We all looked at Bobby and he continued "I met her last month at a bar; she was going on about getting her true one back, and that it would take a special ritual involving different types of creatures." I was about to say something when we heard the click of high heels on the floor, we heard her before we could see her "Nice to see you again Bobby" "Katherine" Bobby acknowledged her and she stepped out of the darkness with a dangerous smile on her face.

"So I see your ritual is going well, explain to me exactly how it goes again." Bobby said, "Its going very well, and the way it works if you must know is, I sacrifice two brothers, a vampire, a witch, and not the kind of witch you usually deal with, a good witch because believe it or not some witches are good and I also have to sacrifice a werewolf and a human that's in the middle of all this, say a little incantation." She said with a satisfied smirk on her face, while Dean looked shocked "Wait, wait. You said you're sacrificing two brothers, does that mean us?" he asked while pointing between him and myself, "Oh, please don't flatter yourself, I have two brothers in mind." She told Dean.

Dean let out a breath and then proceeded to ask another question, "So what exactly does this ritual give you?" "It gives me my true love back, I mean over the years I have tried to find someone else, I have loved others but no one can ever truly compare." She explained, her face falling a bit. Just then we heard a voice calling out, to seeing if anyone was down here, it was male. Katherine ran into the darkness and the boy came down the stairs, he saw us and came over, he looked like he was about to ask a question when he got smacked over the head with a bit of pipe, with that he fell to the ground, leaving only Katherine standing behind him. "Thanks Tyler, really you're going to be a big help to me." She said to the boy.

She knelt down to the ground and said something in a langue I don't know, she used what looked like white chalk and drew a large circle around the boy, Tyler, and proceeded to say something else in the unknown langue. "Tyler, Tyler stop messing around and get up here, I need to get home."A feminie voice yelled from up stairs and before I could say anything Katherine ran up the stairs. Next thing we knew Katherine was dragging a dark skinned girl down the stairs, "Katherine, let me go." She demanded. "Oh, sweetie, I don't think I will, I mean I was gonna come find you but thanks for making this so much easier." Katherine said with a grin on her face.

Katherine let her go and pushed her away, "Now, I need to step out for a while, I'm gonna go find your friends Elena and Caroline." She announced and turned on her heels to leave back up the stairs when the dark skinned girl started talking again "Don't you dare hurt them Katherine." "Oh, and what are you going to do Bonnie?" The Bonnie girl stuck her hand out as if expecting something to happen. "Ah, yeah sorry Bonnie but you little witchy powers don't work down here, now I'll see you all later, goodbye." She said finally being able to leave the room.

The Bonnie girl started walking back but tripped over the body of Tyler. "Ahhh" She screamed as she fell. She looked up and saw what or who she had tripped over, "Tyler?" She once again screamed.

TBC...

Please Tell Me What You Think Of This Story – Should I Continue?

Love Ya, TeamJasperGleek


End file.
